


Layers

by Yana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Grace, Demon Cure, Heavy Angst, Lots of drama, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana/pseuds/Yana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the darkness consumed everything<br/>only a great sacrifice can save it<br/>that may bring back the light</p>
<p>____________________________________ finally</p>
<p>___________________________________________________________________________never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case I suggest you to have some tissues at arm’s length. I’m just saying this because I almost made myself cry writing this and it’s very, very difficult to make me cry.
> 
> I know you will find it very confusing at the begining but it would make sense.

That bastard was right. This

life was incredible. He didn’t

need to sleep, didn’t need to

eat. He didn’t need to do

anything a human had to for

survival. Everything he did

was for fun. Fighting,

drinking, sex. He had a lot of

those and he enjoyed it. He

needed more.

And more.

And more.

And more.

The light breeze touched his

bare shoulder.

And more.

And more.

He looked up at the other

approaching him. He tried to

move away but the strapping

held him in place.

He loved to see his hands

soaking with the blood of

those who couldn’t escape.

He hit and cut and sliced and

tore

“Please, stop struggling. It

would just make everything

worse.”

and broke and smashed

“Are you awake?”

and stabbed and kicked.

“You won’t stop me!” he

shouted. “I’ll cut you all into

pieces!”

_Good. Very good._

He knew he was good. He

grew up as a hunter after all.

He had learnt in an early age

how to fight so now he made

good use of that knowledge.

He was up but he couldn’t

open his eyes yet. His eyelids

were stubbornly attached to

the other, refusing to obey

his command no matter how

much he begged them to just

open up a little.

He enjoyed the fights where

his victims were begging for

their lives. He played with

them those times. Giving

them hope that they would

survive this encounter then

suddenly stabbed them when

they didn’t expect it.

His body was on fire when

the needle was stabbed into

his neck. He screamed

because it burnt his veins and

 it was too clean like

germicide.

His hair was brushed back

by a hand and it burnt too

when it touched his skin

and it was so gentle like he

was made of porcelain. He

moved closer, leaning into the

 touch eagerly because it was

warm

“One more and it’s over.”

like the fire he felt when he

was fighting. The ancient

instincts woke up inside him

and he would be stupid to

fight against them because it

was fun and he enjoyed it

and

“It’s no use!” he laughed

with venom. “You’re just

hitting the nails into your

coffin!”

he wanted more.

_You can have more. You just_

_have to ask for it and the_

_world would kneel down at_

_your feet_

which were suddenly cold. He

pulled his knees closer to his

chest and in the process his

legs touched an other one. He

reached out

The other looked at him

 with tired eyes.

“I would try even if it means

I’ll die in the end.

towards the voice that

promised so much

and touched a chest not so far

away from him. He opened

his mouth to speak

“I want it! I want it!”

but no voice came out from

his throat. Panic rushed

through his body

when he cut down his next

victim who was smaller and

weaker than him

but an other hand touched his

shoulder.

“It’s okay.

Your life worth the

sacrifice.

Give it some time

_And it will be all yours._

It will be soon over.”

He wanted it to be over right

there and then because he was

scared

and the scared look on their

faces filled him with

satisfaction.

_Come with me_

“I’m watching over you, don’t

worry.”

And he followed the voice.

The darkness around him

was thick but he moved

forward with ease.

His limbs were heavy as if

they suddenly turned into

lead. He tried to move them

 but couldn’t. He knew he

had to hide his weakness

because if the other noticed,

it would mean he lost this

war.

He surrendered himself to the

 voice which was so familiar

and he moved even closer

when he suddenly stopped

and looked around.

The dungeon was lit by a

single lamp above him and

there were nobody else

just the two

of them.

And it was safe

and he didn’t know why but

he was scared.

The other noticed him

looking and stepped closer

again.

_What is it? Why did you stop?_

“Is something wrong?

You can tell me.”

He shook his head.

“No” he answered. “There’s

nothing. It’s just

wrong.”

The head tilt of the other

sent a wave of unease

through him

as the warmth of two arms

 embraced him tightly to the

chest and he let himself be

moved and he himself

answered with

a fighting stance.

“What do you want from

me?”

The other chuckled.

_I want nothing from you. I’m_

_giving you all you want._

“I wanted this” he admitted

and tightened the hug. “I

wanted this for so long.”

The other’s body was

lowered to be at the same

eye level as him.

“Please, answer me. Is there

something wrong?”

“It’s wrong” he answered as

 he looked down at his right

hand. The Blade that was still

 dripping blood was in his

hand

that suddenly started

shaking. The Mark was

burning on his forearm,

fighting against what the

other was doing to him.

“You can speak.” He heard

the smile in the other’s voice.

 “See? You just had to wait a

 little. Can you open your

eyes?”

He blinked and the darkness

was not welcoming anymore.

It was a poison spreading

through his body.

“Why are you

doing this?”

The other didn’t react for a

while then smiled gently

showing the pointy teeth.

_I’m doing this_

for you.”

He tried again.

“I still can’t.”

Lips touched his forehead

“Then we wait.”

"Why are you doing this

 for me?”

The other’s smile scared him

because he didn’t deserve it

after all he had done.

“Because it’s you.

_You want this._

I want to do this for you.”

He shook his head.

“No.

I don’t want to wait.

I don’t want to stay here.”

The other moved away

tightening his grip around him

stepping into his personal

space and it scared him

because

when the other took the last

 syringe to fill it with blood

he knew

“It will be over soon” the

other whispered into his ear.

“Then you can open your eyes

_and you’ll stay here forever_

_because deep down you_

_want this, don’t you? You_

_want to stay here forever_

“I don’t want this to be over.”

 He snuggled into the chest. “I

want to stay with you.

I don’t want you to die…”

_and you will live forever and_

_enjoy the eternal bloodbath_

_around you._

The other stepped closer

again and placed the needle

one last time to his neck.

“No!” he shouted and the

darkness trembled.

“I’ll stay with you forever.

A part of me will always be

with you.”

And he felt the stab and the

burn again and he screamed

and he wanted to cry because

it was not fair. Just when he

finally found peace and love

he had to say goodbye to it

and the world around him

started to fall apart but the

other was still standing

_It’s no use. I’m stronger_

then me…” he breathed out.

His body was covered with

cold sweat and he was

shivering.

But the other didn’t faze.

“I’m not done yet”

“No, you’re not” he

whispered menacingly. “This

is my body,

The other opened a little

bottle while whispering

something in Enochian

and that whisper was the most

beautiful thing he had ever

heard.

my soul

then poured the blue and

white light into an already

bleeding palm.

and my mind,

Then put the hand on the

Mark, pushing the light into

 his skin and it was the

moment he realised what

was happening.

“No…”

so would you

But the other already started

 the chanting.

_“Exorcizamus te, omnis_

_immundus spiritus._

Something changed. He felt

when the world started

shifting around him.

kindly get

_Hanc animam redintegra, lustra!”_

And that change was good.

The other’s forehead was

gently touched to his and he

felt tears falling on his skin

mixing with his own.

_“Lustra!"_

Very good.

THE FUCK OUT OF ME!”

He finally opened his eyes

and the light was blinding

as it pierced through the

darkness

but he embraced it. Just like

the one he was hugging.

The light faded

along with the darkness

and he looked up

into blue eyes

that watched him lovingly.

“Cas?”

he whispered with worry.

The angel smiled weakly

and brushed his cheeks right

under his eyes,

sweeping away the wetness.

“You are saved.

Dean Winchester is saved

once again.”

And both of them were

swallowed by

unconsciousness

and a comforting darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finally.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was drifting between sleep and wake for days. Or maybe weeks. He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t tell how much time had passed between the present and the time when Cas had cured him.

During his earlier conscious moments he was barely aware of his surroundings. He knew that sometimes dark, shadowy figures were towering over him or sitting next to him but before he could focus on the faces he was back in the darkness again. Sometimes he heard voices too, echoing in the distance, far away from him to understand anything. Sometimes he heard screams and he wanted to find the one who was in pain but it was out of his reach.

After a while he could stay awake for more than a few seconds. Most of the time he found himself alone in his room with gauze dressing all over his body. His right arm ached the most. That was the place of the Mark and where Cas’ Grace had touched his skin.

One time, after a few minutes of consciousness, when he was drifting again back to sleep, his door opened and someone rushed inside.

“Dean!”

But he didn’t have time to recognize the owner of the voice.

One night he woke to an argument taking place the other side of his door.

“You have to do it!” one of them, a man, _Sammy_ said. “He’s dying!”

“Cutting out the Grace would just make everything worse!” the other, a woman was heard. Dean knew this voice but couldn’t connect a face to it. “It would be better to…”

“No! I already told you, Hannah! We’re saving him!”

Hannah. Yes. The angel who had told Cas to kill him. What the hell was she doing here? And who were they talking about?

“But Castiel doesn’t want to be saved!”

Dean stopped breathing and no matter how much his body was screaming in pain he sat up. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let Cas die. Because of him. Again. So he gathered every hidden power of his body and climbed out of the bed. He stubbornly made his way to the door but a few steps away from it his legs gave up under his weight and he fell on the floor with a loud thump. The arguing stopped outside and his door soon opened.

“Dean?”

Sam was soon by his side, putting an arm around him and lifting him up gently. He was about to take him back to his bed but Dean stopped him.

“Where is he?”

Sam froze and from him he looked at Hannah then back. Not getting an immediate answer made Dean impatient.

“ _Where is Cas!_ ”

Sam watched him with those sad puppy eyes for a while then quickly looked away.

“I’ll take you to him” he said finally and they made their way out the door.

Cas’ room was right next to his. It was lit by just a little lamp on the nightstand but he could clearly see the form shivering under the blankets. Dean’s heart clenched in his chest. Cas was in pain. Because of him. Again.

He didn’t have to ask. Sam walked him into the room, next to the bed and he sat down on it. Cas was laying with his back turned to him. His hair was damp with the sweat that was running down his nape, soaking the pillow under it.

Dean swallowed down a sob. He had to be strong for Cas. He had to make sure the angel knew he was right next to him, supporting him, anchoring him into the world of the living. So he moved the blankets and climbed under those. He didn’t know if Sam was still in the room but he didn’t really care. He moved closer to Cas, put his arms around him and pulled his body close to his chest. He wanted to comfort him like his Grace comforted his soul. He had to hope, he had to believe that he can help him, that Cas can survive this. He was a stubborn guy. He would make it through.

And then, as soon as he relaxed his body, the shivering eased and a hand grabbed his in a powerless yet firm grip and as a relived smile grew on his face he knew that everything would be better.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my Chuck, what have I written…
> 
> Headcanon time!
> 
> Cas will use his Grace to save Dean from the Mark, I’m sure of that. It just seems so… natural to happen.
> 
> And about the Mark. I think the Mark is something that affects only the mind. It suggests to be violent and aggressive and then the mind tells the body to do what the Mark says. The soul on the other hand is overpowered but untouched. Cain stopped killing because his love for Colette awoke his soul and his soul could overpower the Mark. With Colette Cain wasn’t alone and even if she was dead, his undying devotion to her didn’t let the Mark to control him again. In the second part of season 9 Dean was left alone. Kevin died, Cas wasn’t there, Sam was angry at him and distant (see ‘Purge’ and ‘Captives’) and while at the beginning his soul was stronger than the Mark, his drifting away from everyone dear to him resulted that the Mark overpowered his soul.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this story! I really enjoyed writing it. I’ve never done anything like this before and I had much fun (and pain) in the process.


End file.
